A Streetcar Named Marge
"A Streetcar Named Marge" är det andra avsnittet av The Simpsons fjärde säsong. Det sändes första gången i amerikansk TV den 1 oktober 1992. I avsnittet får Marge rollen som Blanche DuBois i en musikalversion av Linje Lusta (på engelska A Streetcar Named Desire, därav namnet på avsnittet). Homer är totalt likgiltig av sin hustrus arbete på teatern, och Marge börjar snart se likheter mellan Homer och Stanley Kowalski, pjäsens brutala, manliga huvudroll. Avsnittet har en sidohandling, där Maggie försöker få tillbaka sin napp från en strikt förskolelärare. Jeff Martin skrev avsnittets manus, och för regin stod Rich Moore. Gästskådespelaren Jon Lovitz gjorde sin fjärde medverkan, nu som pjäsens regissör, Llewellyn Sinclair, samt hans syster, förskoleläraren Ms. Sinclair. Avsnittet väckte upprördhet för sången om New Orleans. Texten innehåller flera osmickrande ord om staden. En nyhetstidning i New Orleans publicerade texten innan avsnittet hade sänts, vilket ledde till att flera klagomål skickades till Fox. Chefen för Fox gick därför ut offentligt och bad om ursäkt till alla dem som kände sig kränkta. Trots den kontroversiella sången blev avsnittet mycket omtyckt av många fans, och The Simpsons skapare, Matt Groening, har själv nämnt det som ett av sina favoritavsnitt. Handling Medan Homer, Bart och Lisa ser på TV, gör sig Marge i ordning för att gå på en audition för en musikalproduktion av Linje Lusta. Hon vill träffa nya människor, eftersom hon som hemmafru tillbringar sin mesta tid hemma med Maggie. Familjen lyssnar inte på henne utan fortsätter titta på TV. Musikalen heter "Oh, Streetcar!" och regisseras av den bittre Llewellyn Sinclair. Efter att Ned Flanders fått rollen som Stanley Kowalski, provspelar Marge och några andra kvinnor för rollen som Blanche DuBois. Llewellyn säger genast nej till dem allihop, och förklarar att Blanche förväntas vara "delicate flower being trampled by an uncouth lout" ("en skör blomma som trampas på av en grov tölp"). Med sina skådespelardrömmar krossade ringer Marge till Homer för att fråga vad han vill ha till middag. När Llewellyn hör hennes ledsna röst tar han telefonen från henne och skriker till Homer: "Stop bothering my Blanche!" ("Sluta stör min Blanche!"). Nästa dag tar Marge med Maggie till repetitionen. Maggie stör dem, så Llewellyn säger åt Marge att sätta henne på hans systers daghem, Ayn Rand School for Tots. Ms. Sinclair sköter ett strikt daghem, och hon konfiskerar genast Maggies napp. Tillsammans med de andra bebisarna sätter Maggie igång med ett Den stora flykten-liknande försök att ta tillbaka napparna. Ms. Sinclair kommer dock på dem och Maggie sätts i "The Box" (en lekbur). Under repetitionen kämpar Marge med en svår scen i vilken Blanche ska slå sönder en glasflaska och hugga den mot Stanleys ansikte. Marge kan inte bygga upp så mycket ilska mot Stanleykaraktären att hon kan slå sönder flaskan, och Llewellyn går besviken därifrån. När Marge kommer hem ber hon Homer att hjälpa henne lära sig sina repliker, men Homer är mer intresserad av ett bowlingspel. Dagen innan premiären tränar Ned och Marge återigen på flaskscenen, när Homer kommer för att köra Marge hem. Homer avbryter dem ständigt och går sedan ut till bilen och börjar tuta på Marge så att hon ska komma ut. Marge föreställer sig att Stanley är Homer, slår genast sönder flaskan och kastar sig över Ned. Under middagen samma kväll går Marge iväg för att repetera med Ned. Homer ber henne att öppna hans puddingkonserv, men Marge bryr sig inte och kallar honom för "stor apa". Nästa dag försöker Maggie på nytt att få tag på napparna, och den här gången lyckas hon. Homer kommer för att hämta henne och upptäcker hundratals bebisar som sitter och suger på sina nappar. Han plockar upp Maggie och han och barnen åker iväg för att se musikalen. Homer blir genast uttråkad men han vaknar upp när Marge kommer in på scenen, och blir sedan upprörd när han ser hur Stanley behandlar Blanche. Efter musikalen får Marge höga applåder från publiken, men när hon ser Homers sänkta blick tror hon att han sitter och halvsover. Efteråt skäller hon ut honom, men Homer förklarar att han blev djupt berörd av Blanches situation. Marge förstår att Homer verkligen såg musikalen, och de lämnar teatern lyckliga. Produktionen Skrivande och musik "A Streetcar Named Marge" började ta form två år innan den slutligen sändes. Allt började när Jeff Martin föreslog att Homer skulle spela i en uppsättning av 1776. Producenten James L. Brooks föreslog senare att Marge kunde spela Blance DuBois i Linje Lusta. Brooks såg att Marges relation med Homer påminde en del om relationen mellan Blanche och Stanley. Tennessee Williams dödsbo tillät inte att de använde för många utdrag ur pjäsen, eftersom den var upphovsrättsskyddad. Anatole Klebanow, en av advokaterna på Fox, var det okej att använda sig av originalsångerna baserade på pjäsen. Enligt producenten Mike Reiss lovade till och med Klebanow att ta saken till USA:s högsta domstol för att få avsnittet sänt". Martin sade senare att samtidigt som sångerna gjorde avsnittet roligare, gjorde de det också svårare att skriva manus till. Sidohandlingen med Maggie fanns med redan i Jeff Martins utkast. Musiken i de scenerna är Elmer Bernsteins marsch från Den stora flykten. The Simpsons kompositör Alf Clausen försäkrade sig om rättigheterna till partituren och originalinspelningen. Den stora flykten hade varit en av Martins favoritfilmer som barn, och han sa "det var så spännande och rörande" att höra musiken framföras av Simpsonstudions orkester. Animering "A Streetcar Named Marge" skulle visa sig bli en utmaning för seriens animatörregissörer. Avsnittet innehåller många, långa konventionella scener, speciellt under den sista tredjedelen, med slutet på Maggies äventyr och framförandet av musikalen. Flera scener krävde att animatörerna måste rita många figurer i bakgrunderna. Rich Moore, huvudregissören, trodde i början att avsnittet inte skulle bli klart i tid. David Silverman, supervising director (övervakande direktören) hade också sina tvivel; enligt Jeff Martin skickade Silverman en teckning av sig själv läsandes manuskriptet med utstående ögon och hängande haka. Producenten Al Jean sa att Moore "arbetade ihjäl sig" för att producera avsnittets mest detaljerade scener. Ett antal scener som fanns i storyboarden och animatiken togs bort i den slutliga versionen. Många av scenerna med Maggie togs bort eller kortades ned innan avsnittet sändes, till exempel togs en scen där bebisarna låser in Ms. Sinclair på kontoret bort. Rösterna Samtliga simpsonskådespelare medverkade i "A Streetcar Named Marge", inklusive Maggie Roswell och Phil Hartman. Även assisterande producenten Lona Williams medverkade i en mindre roll. För komikern Jon Lovitz, som gjorde rösterna till Llewellyn Sinclair och hans syster, var detta hans fjärde medverkan i The Simpsons. Han hade tidigare medverkat i avsnitten "The Way We Was", "Brush with Greatness" och "Homer Defined". Lovitz kom senare att samarbeta med Al Jean och Mike Reiss med den kortlivade animerade sitcomen The Critic, och återkom även till The Simpsons, i avsnitten "A Star Is Burns", "Hurricane Neddy", "The Ziff Who Came to Dinner", "Half-Decent Proposal" och "Homerazzi". År 2006 utnämndes Lovitz till den åttonde bäste gästskådespelaren i The Simpsons. Kulturella referenser Även om "Oh, Streetcar!" är baserad på Linje Lusta syftar musikalens namn på revyn Oh! Calcutta!. Karaktärer från Linje Lusta som medverkar i "Oh! Streetcar!", förutom Blanche och Stanley, är Stella (spelad av Helen Lovejoy), mannen som samlar in pengar för tidningen Evening Star (spelad av Apu), Mitch (spelad av Lionel Hutz) och Pablo (spelad av Otto). Musikalens sista sång, "Kindness of Strangers", refererar till Blanches sista replik i originalpjäsen: "I have always depended on the kindness of strangers" ("jag har alltid litat på vänligheten hos främlingar"). Stämningen i sången är väldigt glad, vilket är menat att vara ironiskt, i originalet är slutet allt annat än lyckligt. Avsnittet har många referenser till Ayn Rands böcker och till hennes filosofi om objektivism. Maggies daghem heter "Ayn Rand School for Tots" ("Ayn Rands skola för ungar"), och Ms. Sinclair kan ses läsa boken The Fountainhead Diet, en referens till Rands roman The Fountainhead ("Urkällan"). På väggen på daghemmet hänger en affisch där det står "Helping is Futile ("Att hjälpa är meningslöst"), en anspelning på Rands motstånd mot moralläran om altruismen. På en annan affisch står det "A is A" ("A är A"), identitetslagen, som har en viktig roll i Rands bok Och världen skälvde. Sidohistorien med Maggie använder sig av musiken till Den stora flykten och har flera anspelningar på filmen. I en scen straffar Ms. Sinclair Maggie genom att sätta henne i en leklåda, kallad "The Box", en ordlek med "The Cooler" (slang för "fängelset") från filmen. I leklådan studsar Maggie en boll mot väggen, precis som Steve McQueens karaktär Virgil Hilts gör när han är fängslad. I scenen när Homer, Bart och Lisa hämtar Maggie, sitter bebisar utspridda över hela huset och stirrar på familjen medan de sitter och suger på sina nappar. Detta är en parodi på slutscenen i Alfred Hitchcocks film Fåglarna. Dessutom ses en tecknad Hitchcock gå förbi med sina hundar, en referens till hans cameoroll i samma film. Avsnittet innehåller också en anspelning på operascenen i Citizen Kane, då Homer leker med en teateraffisch medan han ser Marge uppträda. Kategori:Avsnitt